Turkish Junior National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 32 - 1 (Lithuania; December 30, 1997) | Largest win = 28 - 3 (Elektrenai, Lithuania; January 8, 2006) | Largest loss = 37 - 0 (Novi Sad, Yugoslavia; December 29, 1999) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 11 | World champ2 first = 1998 | World champ2 best = 34th (1998) | Record = 12-40-0 }} The Turkey men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team of Turkey. The team is controlled by the Turkish Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History Turkey played its first game in 1997 against the Netherlands during the Pool D tournament of the 1998 IIHF World U20 Championship. Turkey lost the game 32–1. The following year Turkey again competed in the Pool D tournament of the IIHF World U20 Championships. Turkey lost all four of their games including the one against the Netherlands which they lost 37–0. The loss to the Netherlands was recorded as their worst ever defeat in international competition. In 2003 Turkey returned from a three-year absence to compete in the Division III tournament at the 2003 IIHF World U20 Championship. They won their first game ever in their first game back, defeating Luxembourg 14–1. In 2006 Turkey recorded their largest ever win in international competition after defeating Armenia 28–3 during the 2006 IIHF World U20 Championship Division III tournament. Turkey continued to compete in Division III of the IIHF World U20 Championships until 2009 where they did not participate in that year's tournament. In 2010 Turkey returned to the World U20 Championships and hosted the Division III tournament in their capital Istanbul. In 2012 they finished fifth in the Division III tournament being held in Dunedin, New Zealand. International competitions World Junior Ice Hockey Championships U18 Team | Jerseys = | First game = | Largest win = | Largest loss = | World champ2 name = IIHF World U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 11 | World champ2 first = 2002 | World champ2 best = | Record = }} The Turkey men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of Turkey. The team is controlled by the Turkish Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents Turkey at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions IIHF World U18 Championships * 1999: Did not participate * 2000: Did not qualify (2nd In European Division II Qualification Group B) * 2001: 1st in Division III Qualification for 2002 * 2002: 8th in Division III * 2003: 2nd in Division III Group B * 2004: 6th in Division III * 2005: 5th in Division III * 2006: 6th in Division III * 2007: 6th in Division III * 2008: 2nd in Division III Group B * 2009: 2nd in Division III Group B * 2010: 2nd in Division III Group A * 2011: 4th in Division III Group A * 2012: Did not participate * 2013: 3rd in Division III Group B * 2014: 2nd in Division III Group B * 2015: 1st in Division III Group B * 2016: 2nd in Division III Group A References External links *Turkish Ice Hockey Federation Category:Junior national ice hockey teams